


Thirty Days of Sailing

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Angst, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Thirty days of Luigi/Daisy





	1. Hey, can you hold this? *grabs your hand*

**1\. Holding Hands**

 

Snow was always a good excuse to hold hands, Daisy decided. Even though she couldn’t feel his hand through the gloves, but that didn’t really matter.  
Luigi didn’t really seem to get the color co-ordinance of their scarves (he enthusiastically showed her one decorated with tiny beads, but that wouldn’t work) but orange and blue always worked well together.


	2. So how do you catch a cuddle bug?

**2\. Cuddling Somewhere**

****

Saying love may be concrete to him, but Daisy had to disagree. She wasn’t entire sure, but there was something that made her grin when Luigi held her hand and she kissed the corner of his mouth.


	3. Spooky scary, spooky scary

**3\. Watching a movie**

 

The unsuspecting protagonist crept across the ship, her shoes lost in the swamp. The music pounded alongside a heartbeat, the protagonist’s hand shakily opening the door to the control room. If she got this ship running before morning, she could get through this-

“ _KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!”  
“AAAAAAH!”

Daisy placed a hand over her heart, the second scream closer to her ears. Luigi had squeezed her hand tightly alongside the scream. She took in a deep breath and laughed, “I think your scream scared me more than the movie.”

“Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit saddened by this but horror movies don't scare me very much anymore. Though, there is a series of Korean comics, called Shriek, that really make my heart race. If you read it on mobile, the phone vibrates at pivotal moments.


	4. So, why did you do that again?

**5\. Kissing**

 

 

Once, there were two artists. They were pretty cheerful and one of them was me.

The other artist, my friend, wanted to give me a present for helping her with testing for her next belt. I asked for a drawing of Luigi and Daisy and she said she would go all out for it.

 There was only one hitch in the plan. We both have trouble drawing Luigi from the side. So she asked me to bring in some dolls for reference.

Unfortunately, she only got so far as drawing the circles before she had to leave the dojo. However, she took the dolls and mashed their faces together, chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

Then she just handed them back to me. 

To this day I don't know why she did that.


	5. It's a bad habit of mine

**5\. Wearing an item of clothing**

 

 

 

Luigi had to be careful with her tiara. He wasn’t sure if the jewel on it would break if he dropped it. But he didn’t have to worry about the brooch, as it was clasped securely. But he had a bad habit of poking at it.

The overalls hung rather loosely on Daisy, but that was fine. Luigi had asked for them back for a while, but she refused. He had lots of pairs, after all.


	6. Musical notes all around

**6\. Playing an instrument**

  
  
  
The guitar that Luigi had bought was out of tune and didn't have much range in notes, but he played for her so earnestly that Daisy smiled throughout his preforming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very cheap guitar, but it's full of summer memories.


	7. You've gotta love my pet too

**7\. Pet(s)**

 

 

Polterpup had knocked over a vase earlier that day, to which Luigi had picked up the mischievous ghost puppy and held him.

“This is a discipline hug,” he said firmly.

It was the first time she had met the puppy and though he was… well, a ghost, Daisy had to voice the truth. “You’re a cute little guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NeedmorePolterpup2017 It's almost been four years.


	8. Ever play Animal Crossing? They've got glow sticks and it's pretty cool

**8.) Headband things**

 

 

The headbands were cheap, but they shone pretty brightly. Daisy liked the glow stick better.


	9. Masks are fun

**9\. Kirigumi**

 

 

 

There was a mask that looked like a robot and a mask that was someone yelling. How funny was that?

Luigi thought he had seen the robot mask before, but Daisy immediately took the yelling mask for her own. There was something that said “world peace” on the back of the robot mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had never heard of kirigumi until reading the prompt list.


	10. Crunchy fries and squishy fries are great

**10\. Getting take-out**

 

 

It wasn’t anything gourmet, but warm fries and a good hamburger was great to share with someone. He wished he hadn’t left the fries alone for a while, because they got cold.


	11. Brain freeze

**11\. Eating Ice Cream**

 

 

Daisy stared down in disappointment at the vanilla ice-cream hiding in the chocolate syrup. “Chocolate swirl isn’t fully chocolate?”

“Hm?” Luigi looked up from the partially melted raspberry ice cream and sugar cone. “No, it’s dipped in chocolate.”

“What a world we live in…”


	12. Floating cat-like heads

**12\. OTP Swap (1)**

 

Madoka wore dresses with ribbons and Homura wore overall dresses and had red and white socks that were uneven. Besides the occasionally kidnapping of Mami, often fixed with the help of Kyoko and Sayaka, life was good.

Suddenly, Kyubey!

Sensing evil in the strange, floating cat-like creature, Homura jumped on it and got a new high score. Madoka had cheered and given her a victory kiss.

Life became better.


	13. Oh, it's so magical

**13\. Different Clothing Style**

 

 

Daisy headed to the café, weaving in and out of the way of the denizens of Castleton. The café was being run by a new owner. They were nice, quiet but seemed to run to and fro. They always had new recipes, and meticulously saved ingredients for rare dishes. And they were always so stylish! That always made her give a “Nice!” whenever the owner passed in and out of the café.

Before she got to the door, she could see someone who looked pretty stylish. Their Cheshire scarf was pretty striking. A little talk wouldn’t hurt.

-

Arriving here by balloon was exciting, though the talks of ghostly pranksters made Luigi uneasy. What was up with that story about the one that would breathe fire and then crawl after you? That was just _weird_!

He tugged on his scarf. He heard rumors that there were ghosts hiding in the castle cellar, but maybe that new café owner could drive them out. Whatever they had to offer at that place could probably calm his nerves.

Luigi looked up and saw an assistant looking at him. She gave his outfit a “Nice!” and placed her hand under her chin. “Someone as cute as you should visit the café.”

“Heh?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Disney Magical World and its sequel had more publicity.   
> Fawooshes are the one of the most annoying enemies I've ever encountered in a video game. I'm glad they don't return for Disney Magical World 2.


	14. I got yelled at for this one

**14\. Argument**

 

 

It started off as a small annoyance but escalated into a deeper argument. Words not meant to be said spilled out, from both sides, and Daisy had stormed off somewhere.

Luigi roughly brushed away his tears. It went too far, but in any case he wasn’t going to be the first to apologize.


	15. I got yelled at for this one too

**15\. Apologizing**

 

 

 

It went too far. When his anger cooled, Luigi decided the best course of action was to look for Daisy and apologize.

It didn’t take too long. His mouth suddenly went dry and he coughed. She whirled around, tears on her face, and his heart dropped to his stomach.

After a few seconds, Daisy’s glare softened. She seemed to contemplate what to do, as she rubbed her eyes.

She rushed into his arms. He stiffened in surprise, but didn’t hesitate in returning the embrace. It was unclear who said the words of remorse first.

“I’m sorry.”


	16. I can only bake sweets

**16\. Cooking/Baking**

 

 

It was probably extravagant to wear what could be considered a professional uniform. But this pastry chef uniform made her look cool, or so Daisy thought. She wasn’t very good at cooking, so maybe this would give her good luck.

On the contrast, Luigi was tying a simple apron around him, the lettering saying, “Number one”. Daisy looked at him, her mouth curved up in a smile.

She declared, “Cute!”

“You look cute, too…”


	17. I hate this. Horrible

**17\. Different Writing Style**

 

 

They walked like a couple. Two people walking like a couple would require the two to hold hands. It was an axiomatic, quiescent mating ritual. The nullipara princess was quite overjoyed to be with the commoner. A princess was not to engage in communication with someone like that. There were histories of stories that proved this fact. Nonetheless, the princess took part in the scrofulous activity of grasping his hand.

“Would you enjoy a saucer and cup of tea?” the man investigated.

“I would like this saucer and cup of tea,” the princess rebutted.

“And where shall we acquire this?”

“A place I don’t know much about, hmm. What was the name?”

“I know a place where you will drink tea with cupidity.”

“And what is this place called?”

“I do not recall but I know the way.”

“Then let us rush off, I fear it may become pluvious.”


	18. Get a stepladder

**18\. Shopping**

 

 

The box of cake mix was on the very, very top shelf, seemingly taunting those not tall enough to reach it. A mutual thought crossed their heads.

“Okay, who the heck put that all the way up there?!”

“I have an idea!” Daisy said suddenly, “I’ll stand on your shoulders and then-“

“Please, no.”


	19. Fancy

**19\. In Formal Wear**

 

 

Formal clothes were beautiful but it was a pain to make sure they stayed beautiful. Daisy smoothed out her dress, which was the color of periwinkle.  
  
“I’m a bit nervous…” Luigi tried to tie his tie and fumbled with it.

Daisy headed over and helped him with the tie. “In any case, you look very nice,” she said.

She grinned and fixed his lapels.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone.


	20. Not sure where I'd like to go for my first date...

**20\. On a Date**

 

They took a route by train, the conversation abuzz with excitement about the trip. Daisy had practically dragged him out of the train, though he was able to match her speed.  
They finally stopped at what looked like a shopping arcade, Daisy pointing up at the store on the second floor. When they climbed the stairs, Luigi saw a figurine (a hand sized cow that bobbed its head) and almost immediately went in to buy it.

Later in the day, they visited the food shops and bought cold, shaved ice. It was crunchy and sweet, even if it made one’s mouth numb.

On the train ride home, Daisy had comfortably rested her head on his chest and they both drifted off.

 


	21. Sand and Saltwater?

**21\. Doing Something Together**

 

Daisy tossed the bottle of shampoo up and down, stopping once to brush sand off her shirt. She took the detachable showerhead and reached for the knob to turn on the water.

Her hand stopped as an idea crossed her mind. She looked over her shoulder, where Luigi was shaking off the last remnants of water from his hair.

“Sweetie, could you wash my hair?” she called to him.

“Oh? Yeah, sure.”

She handed the items to him and settled down onto the stone floor. The water was cool and he lathered up the shampoo.

His fingers scrubbed gently at her scalp. They combed through the tangles carefully and he prevented the soapy bubbles from sliding down her face.

Daisy closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. It was selfish and impossible, but she wouldn’t have minded if they stayed like this for an hour or so.

All too soon, Luigi instructed, “Close your eyes” and washed away the soap residue.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever someone unexpectedly touches my hair or strokes it I'm like, "What?! What, what, oh, what is happening? Aaaah, why?" inside. So it's (probably) weirdly intimate for me when people have enough trust in each other to touch their hair.
> 
> (Incidentally, if someone touches the back of my neck unexpectedly that makes me irritated.)


	22. Big spoons, medium spoons, small spoons (a collection?)

**22\. Spooning**

 

 

 

Having a nagging feeling while trying to sleep was one of the worst feelings in the world, Daisy decided. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw the enthusiastic ghost puppy, Polterpup. She tried to retrace her steps.

There was dinner where the little guy slept on a chair for a rare moment of peace. He had happily eaten the cookies that the couple accidentally burned. But Luigi had told her that the puppy had eaten stranger things.

Daisy’s mind was foggy after that, so she got up and began to walk through the cold house. She found Polterpup curled up in an armchair downstairs and gave him a few pets before going back to her shared bedroom.

But in the short time she was gone Luigi had completely sprawled out across the bed. Daisy walked around to what was supposed to be her side of the bed and observed Luigi sleeping.

She leaned down and gave him a gentle shake.

“Luigi, can I please come back in?”

She only got a few mumbles in his sleep as a reply. Daisy shook his shoulder a little harder.

“Luigi, move.”

He blurrily looked up at her and mumbled an apology.

“It’s okay.”

Luigi slowly moved to give her more space, and she slipped under the covers and sheets easily.

He rested a hand on her arm and gasped, “Cold!”

“Ah… I was walking around.”

He wordlessly lifted up his arm, inviting her into a cuddle position. Daisy eagerly scooted in, pressing her back against his chest.

She still felt cold and shivered a little. Luigi rested his arm around her side and she held his hand.

Daisy could feel his warm breath caress the back of her neck, just above the collar of her T-shirt. She toyed with the idea of pointing it out, if just to playfully tease him.

But he might get flustered and that would ruin the cozy, drowsy atmosphere. She made a compromise with herself to tell him about it at breakfast. She hoped it wouldn’t feel too soon – this was very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NeedMorePolterpup2017.


	23. I am not a morning person

**23\. Morning Ritual**

 

 

The first step was to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. The second was to trudge into the bathroom and get ready for the day.

Daisy watched as Luigi brushed his teeth. She hummed at his bed-head and picked up her hairbrush, combing through the tangled strands.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked around his toothbrush.

“You’ve gotta look professional!”

“Ahh, I see…”


	24. Drawn on printer paper

**24\. Caring**

 

" _Geez,_ " Daisy said as she put down the first aide kit. "They really did a number on you, huh? Hand, please."

She removed Luigi's torn glove, exposing the deep gash on his hand. She glanced up at the bandage that covered up the top of his forehead.

"Listen," she said. "You keep doing your best out there. Promise?"

"Promise."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to my first drawing of these two.


	25. It's my birthday, just me and my birthday

**25\. Celebrating a Birthday**

 

 

There was an elaborate ribbon that was on the table, one that Daisy picked up and looked about to put it on someone or something. She discreetly slipped it on top of Luigi's head and hide her smile with a mouthful of cake when he reached up and took it off, looking a little confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a pun here somewhere.
> 
> Today's my birthday (January 3rd).


	26. Time counts down

**26\. AU**

 

The woman’s mouth curved into a smile. She turned to her cart, one filled with red and yellow tulips. She drew out a deep red rose from a tin bucket.

“A special red rose – for the cute one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little preview of an AU I have planned.


	27. All RPGs Require a Dungeon Level

**27\. In Battle, Side by Side**

 

When Luigi entered the café he saw that it was transformed into a hedge maze, with large rose decorations and pinks chairs and tables. There were only a few stray snacks and drinks left on the counter.  
The manager and waitress seemed to be coming to an agreement on something.

“All right, I’ll go after them,” said Daisy.

“What’s wrong?” Luigi drew his hand away when it almost brushed against the Eggy-Weggy scones.

“The Guardian has gone missing,” the manager explained. “They’ve been gone for three hours; they never take this long in the magic dungeon…”

“They don’t have all of the stickers, remember? They couldn’t have gotten far.” Daisy reached under the counter for parchment.

“How about I write you a favor?” she asked Luigi. “Two people against those ghosts will be better and you’ll get a reward. We’ll just put it down as a question mark.”

“Oh no, I’ll go with you anyway-“

“Too late, I already wrote it out,” said Daisy. She signed her name onto the parchment. “Can’t take it back. I don’t make the rules.”

The paper shrunk and she handed it to him. He put it in his pocket.

“All right, the Guardian has some of their old wands in their room,” said Daisy.

-

The Guardian’s room was a mishmash of furniture themes, with numerous knickknacks on the tables.

Daisy headed to one of the dressers and opened it up. She muttered something about the Guardian having too many seeds.

Luigi picked up one of the knickknacks. It was a carving of a purple and black dragon, with a lime-green mouth. Though it was small, it had intricate details, from the individual scales to the tiny teeth.

“Is Guardian their name?” he asked as he turned the dragon around.

“No, it’s more like a…. placeholder,” Daisy said when she found the right word. “A good one. Their work makes everyone happy.”  
She accidentally opened up a drawer full of flowers.

“They usually make the food before heading out to fight ghosts. I think that magic cooking pot _imprinted_ on them. Their food is always perfect, the manager can only make bronze rank dishes and I can only make Made-to-Order Pancakes.”

“Imprinted?” Luigi asked as he put down the dragon. “Like a duckling?”

“Yeah, that was weird, forget I said that. Here they are!”

She held up the two wands, one labeled “Dream Orb” and the other “Planet”.  She handed the latter to him.

-

The magic dungeon was pretty bright and colorful, with a patch of grass in the far right corner and a pond to the far left.   
On the first floor, the ghosts were round, rather cute things with faces like Jack-o-Lanterns and stripes like the Cheshire cat.

When they were defeated, the ghosts floated upward, slack, and little red stones scattered. A gold treasure chest with the emblem of the red stone clattered on the floor.

Luigi looked at the treasure chest quizzically, and Daisy put the red stones into her pocket.

“The Guardian says these things open up those treasure chests, but on this floor the items are really common,” Daisy explained.

In the back of the room the portal to the next floor glowed. The second floor had the same appearance as the first, but there were rows of blue, small treasure chests instead of ghosts.

The treasure chests were full of various cloths and ribbons and they went to collect them.

“I’ll give these to the Guardian,” said Daisy. “They’ll make something nice for you if you want. I’m not very good with making clothes.”

“I think it’d look good if you make it,” said Luigi.

The last treasure chest was opened when he said it and the portal in the back of the room glowed.

The third floor was quiet, and in the far back something round and gold glittered on the gate.

They stepped forward and a ghost emerged from a puff of smoke, a ghost that looked scaly and had clawed hands.

Undeterred, they shot magic at it, but the ghost made a soundless roar, breathed out fire, and its eyes bulged out of its face.

“Oh, _run_!”

The ghost began to crawl, only a split-second unsure of who to chase, and clawed after Luigi.  
He couldn’t take the chance to shoot magic at it, so he spurred on, his heart pounding in his ears.

His foot got caught up in the other and he fell roughly to the floor, and it felt like his heart was going to stop.

The ghost went slack and floated upward, red stones clattering on the floor.

Luigi’s breath caught in his throat. “ _Scary_ ,” he managed to say.

“Are you all right?” Daisy held out her hand.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m all right,” he said as he took her hand and was pulled up. “Ow.”

He looked at his hands, and his palms were scratched up badly.

“Wait, here, take one of these,” said Daisy. She held out one of the red stones.

He held it in his hands, and the stone burst into light. The wounds on his palms healed.

“I can’t believe the Guardian has to face those things all the time…” Daisy shook her head and went over to the treasure chest.

Luigi followed her and knelt down next to her. “Thank you, for saving me.”

“Of course.”

The treasure chest opened with more fabrics and ribbons. When they were collected, Daisy drew out a sigh.

“Where could they be?”

“Maybe they climbed the gate?” Luigi pointed at it.

“No, can’t.” Daisy walked over and hit her fist against the air above it. It made a solid sound. “I guess we just go back and tell the manager we couldn’t find them.”

-

When they were walking back, something made Daisy shout, “There you are!”

There was a person standing in front of the café, looking like they weren’t having a pleasant day at all. Their hair was covered with leaves, one of which was an oddly colored purple, their jacket covered with dirt and bits of Jelly Mushroom stuck to their knees.

“Where have you been?” asked Daisy.

“Oh,” said the Guardian. “I left the dungeon, and then I went to Tugley Wood and I got lost.”

“Did you tell the manager you’re back?”

“Yes, but I need to head out again. Someone needs Rainbow Honey.” The Guardian shook at their hair and the purple leaf fell out. “Oh, a Stripytail Leaf!”

“We found these for you, too,” said Daisy. She gave them the fabrics and ribbons.

“Thank you! I’ll be back sooner,” said the Guardian.

They headed off and Daisy rubbed at her face. “Well, at least they’re okay.”

She turned to Luigi. “You did complete the favor, technically, so…”

“It’s all right; you don’t have to give me a reward.”

“Well, I already gave away the fabrics and such anyway,” she said. “So, how about a date? I can make Made-to-Order Pancakes.”

Luigi pulled on the ends of his scarf before smiling. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see the food from Disney Magical World and 2 to actually be sold at Disneyland, but it'd probably be like fifty dollars.  
> This is like a mishmash of the two games. If they incorporated all the good parts of both games into the far-off third it'd be awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> (Alternate title: The one where my friend would make her infamous tea kettle sound)


	28. Digital

**28\. Doing something silly**

 

 

Daisy turned up the camera slowly, saying smoothly, "Here we see the Luigi in his natural habitat."

Se walked closer and asked, "So, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" He held up a shirt that was freshly laundered. "I'm folding up this clean shirt."

"How'd it get dirty?"

"I... spilled tea on it," Luigi said sheepishly.

"Oh-" The camera fell from her hands and bounced on the floor.

-

(The next video would start up with Daisy saying, "See, it's all right, that piece falls off all the time.")


	29. In which there is delight

**29\. Something sweet**

 

 

It was late when Luigi returned home, exhaustion burrowed into his bones. He entered the dark house, and paused to pet the sleeping Polterpup. 

He kept his hand on the walls as he walked, and raised the other hand to rub at his eyes. His felt the door frame and headed into the room, seeing Daisy soundly asleep in the bed.

Luigi smiled and settled down onto the floor to untie his shoes. He pulled on his cheek a little to stay awake, but decided it wouldn't hurt to lie down on the floor for just a moment.

 

-

 

When he woke up, sometime early in the morning, there was a pillow under his head, a blanket covering him and Daisy curled up at his side.


	30. I'm glad to hold your hand

**30\. On their wedding day**

 

Luigi breathed and tugged on his sleeves. They kept rolling back, and that wouldn’t do at all, but why did they keep retreating-

“Are you pulling on your sleeves?” Daisy asked. She was covering her eyes as she walked into the room. “It’s fine.”

“How’d you know?”

“You sighed,” she said.

“Ah.” He tilted his head. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I wanna be surprised when I walk up to you, so.”

“It’s okay,” Luigi said. “You can see me.”

Daisy didn’t move her hands away. “I opened my eyes,” she said to his silence. “I can see your shoes.”

He chuckled and asked, “Are your eyes closed now?”

She nodded and he gently drew her hands into his.

“I just want to say that I’m so happy. I want to share it with you forever.”

Daisy squeezed his hands and hugged him.

“I want to share it with you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> I adapted these from the drawing challenge and I kinda messed up the order of the prompts when drawing this. My fault. About three prompts will be changed as well.


End file.
